Candy Kisses
by BlueberryKisses95
Summary: Turkey was a good man. He was kind, affectionate, and loved Lithuania  despite his flaws. But, even with so much love and compassion given to him,  Lithuania's heart was breaking. One-Shot.


"Does it hurt yer teeth?"

"What?"

"Bein' so sweet..."

It was quiet for a moment, before a soft chuckle broke the silence between the two lovers.

"You're _corny_."

Lithuania put a hand around the other man's face, then pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He felt the prickly tickle of facial hair on his lips, and the strong smell of tobacco filled his nose. Though it normally repulsed him, tonight, it was oddly comforting.

"Turkey-"

"Call me Sadiq."

Lithuania eye's widened. "What...no... your _human name_?"

Turkey nodded. As though there were nothing difficult about telling one of if not _the_ most important secret a nation had to keep. Nations were _entities_, encased into human form. For security measures, it was **forbidden** to tell one's true that simple revelation, things had gone from intimate to very, _very_ dangerous. Such information could lead to kidnappings, national security breaches, and even assassinations. Extremely put-off, Lithuania sat up from the bed they'd been laying on.

"You shouldn't have done that..." he muttered nervously, "...you _really_ shouldn't have done that."

"Fer what?" Turkey put a hand on Lithuania's back, trying to comfort him, "I know I can trust yeh."

"How?" The Baltic refused to be comforted, "We- we're in love now...but what if, one day, we end up fighting each other and I-"

"Yeh wouldn't. Yer not like that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I _do_." Turkey pulled his frightened paramour into his arms.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Come back to bed...just ferget I said anythin'. I didn't mean ta scare ya."

"I should go-"

"No! C'mon...I'm real sorry ok? I won' bring it up again."

There was a a pleading in Turkey's voice, and the arms holding Lithuania tightened. It was like a frightened child pleading for you to stay with it. You just _couldn't_ leave.

"You can go in th' mornin...but righ' now I need ya here. With _me_."

"But-"

"_Please_."

"I...all right." Lithuania sighed, his resolve breaking under the weight of Turkey's pleas. "Just for tonight."

He felt Turkey's chest swell with triumph, and then gasped as he was thrown playfully back onto the bed. Lithuania squealed girlishly, and gripped the sheets when his lover climbed on top of him, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Now...let's get ta more important matters."

* * *

Turkey pressed a kiss to Lithuania's lips, leaning through the car window as he dropped the Baltic off at Russia's home.

"Yer gonna come visit more, right?"

"Of course," Lithuania smiled, then frowned slightly. "If let's me, that is."

The Turk's forehead creased behind the white mask he always wore, and his voice lowered into a conspiratorial tone.

"If he gives ya any trouble..."

Lithuania pressed a finger to his lover's lips. Partly to lessen Turkey's worries, and partly because Russia was known to place microphones around the courtyard.

"He won't. Russia's nice...when he want's to be." With a last smile, he started to head towards the house.

"Bye sweetheart." Turkey called as he drove away.

Lithuania, who'd started to ascend the stairs, turned back and bid the other nation fairwell.

"Goodbye...Sadiq." he whispered, watching him speed away.

He turned to enter the house, but before he had even put his key into the lock, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Did you have fun, Toris?"

"Yes, ."

"Good. Now tell me, what have you learned about our friend Turkey? Raivis and Eduard haven't eaten in days, and it'd be such a _shame_ if they had to go another week without food. They are growing boys after all..."

Lithuania held his breath, determined not to break in front of this monster. "He told me his name."

"His _name_?"

Lithuania nodded, because he knew if he said anything, he'd break into sobs. Russia however, was childishly ecstatic.

"To think, of all people to tell such an important secret! He trusted a whore...silly man."

At the last remark, and with his betrayal finalized, Lithuania cried.

**(REVIEWS ARE LOVE)**


End file.
